Pale Waltz
by Umher
Summary: Ballroom dancing is one of the most romantic of pale gestures and Karkat decides he wants to try it.   KarGam


Disclaimer: No characters used here belong to me, they are all copyright Andrew Hussie and Homestuck.

AN: This is my first fic/drabble and was used for a fill on the Kink memes on Livejournal.

* * *

><p>Karkat scratched the back of his head and shoved his other hand in his pocket as he shuffled towards where his moirail lay in the hornpile. He was glowering at the floor as he went, kicking the polka-dotted leg that was poking out of the pile.<p>

"Hey."

After a few minutes of scowling at the wild hair poking out from the horns, Karkat growled louder and prodded the leg more insistently, "hey fucknugget! Alternia to clownbase, anyone in that molten sponge you call a thinkpan or am I talking to myself here?"

Gamzee slowly began to emerge, yawning with loose limbs pulling himself free of the tangle of horns he had found himself in.

"Yeah, best friend? What can I up and motherfucking do you for?"

Karkat shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and glared holes into his forehead, jerking his head to the side to signify that he needed a jam and he needed it now. Gamzee complied easily, recognising the warning signs to show that his moirail was going to blow his motherfucking top. The Capricorn began ushering him towards the transportalizer, the two of them quiet as they exited the lab.

Karkat was in a complete tizzy as they walked, going over the fine details in his head. He had the music, he had done the research, hell he had gone over his steps in his own head, practicing on his own for hours on end. Now he just had to ask Gamzee and hope for the best. He could feel his palms sweating as they walked he was so nervous. What he didn't realise was that Gamzee was watching him worriedly out of the corner of his eye. He had thought that Karkat was angry but he seemed to be more scared than anything now. Gamzee rested a heavy comforting hand on Karkats shoulder, not missing the sudden tense, causing his frown to deepen somewhat.

When they eventually reached the privacy of Karkats makeshift respiteblock, the stocky little troll spun on his feet and began babbling almost immediately, his hands gesturing wildly.

"Okay so I know you don't have the capacity to understand basic nubsucking romance and you probably wouldn't even understand anything about dancing of all fucking things, let alone how it could be seen as a romantic conciliatory gesture but I thought I could at least make an attempt to schoolfeed you in this even though you probably wont even be able to filter it through that sopor addled thinkpan of yours but I just thought that -"

"You want to teach me to motherfucking dance best friend?"

Gamzee interrupted with a gentle smile, eyelids droopy as ever, his head tilting like a curious purrbeast.

The Cancer nodded jerkily and hauled Gamzee to the center of the large room, dragging him by his shirt and making a show of how there was no getting out of this despite knowing in the back of his mind that of course Gamzee wouldn't have refused to, why would he? Karkat broke away to fiddle with the music player in the corner of the room and a slow, soft melody began to play.

The soothing music didn't ease Karkat's mind any as he returned to his palemate's side, his shoulders stiff with tension. "Follow my lead," he grunted, before taking control, as a good leader should.

The two soon found themselves stumbling across the floor, Karkat stiffly leading them out of tune, his nerves causing him to drop steps and tread on Gamzee's feet. He cursed under his breath, getting more and more aggravated as he failed to lead his partner, thoughts of being a terrible moirail and doubts clouding his mind. He growled out loud as his steps faltered once more, his face like thunder.

Gamzee stopped the two of them and rearranged their hands so he was leading, gently shooshing Karkat and holding him closer.

"Shhh Karkat brother. You just gotta all up and put your relaxation on." He rubbed his back soothingly and slowly felt Karkats shoulders untense.

"Keep yourself loose, just let yourself flow to the music my brother. Breathe with it." Gamzee took a deep breath, Karkat breathing with him, and they both let it out in unison, calming down.

"Just keep breathing best friend."

For once, Karkat tried to actually let himself relax a little. He gave Gamzee a doubtful, irritable look before closing his eyes and trying to mimic the Bard. It worked however and he began to feel himself loosen up.

Smiling softly, Gamzee began to lead Karkat around the dancefloor, the shorter troll barely even noticing. He opened his eyes and he suddenly had to swallow the lump in his throat as he realised what was happening.

They were _dancing. _

The two of them swept around the room with a kind of clumsy grace. They were far from perfect, but it felt somehow... right. Karkat closed his eyes again, letting himself enjoy the peaceful moment, savouring it while it lasted. It felt like the end of a feelings jam. Or when Gamzee decided to get his cuddle on.

He now understood why dancing was supposed to be such a tradition in pale romance. It was like a wave of calm had washed over his mind and he didn't want to let go, even though he could sense the song would end soon. He wanted to remain in the dance, away from all their problems, where he didn't have to lead anyone, or fight with anyone, it was just him and his moirail. Just him and Gamzee.


End file.
